shopkins_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Shopkins: Shopkin Rocks
'''Shopkins: Shopkin Rocks '''is a 2017 film that will be released on 31 November, 2017. It is the second Shopkins movie in the Shopkins movie series. It will even feature a Clean Team Grossery, which was shown that it decides to be nice for now. The film is inspired from the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks movie. It runs 64 minutes long. Movie Summary At Peppa-Mint's Ice Cream Parlor, the Shopkins and Shoppies are arguing, with some strange green mist under their feet. Then, a trio of mysterious "Shopkins" wearing in hoods are singing, with the green mist going into their gems in their crowns. They are later revealed to be Pizzaface (Putrid Pizza), Fingers (Sewer Glove) and Sparkles (Sticky Soda), the Grossery Gang! They had been using their hypnotic voice to sing and hypnotize Shopkins to make them love the grossness. At Shopville Junior High School, the Grossery Gang are new to the school, and Cici Science thinks that they are "Shopkins", but they are not. They are using their hypnotic song to hypnotize Shopkins to be obsessed with the grossness. At the cafeteria, another new student, a Clean Team Grossery, whose personality seems to be nice to the Shopkins, named Wipe Over, told Apple Blossom, Cheeky Chocolate, Lippy Lips and Toasty Pop about how strange the behavior of the new students was. Later, the three Grosseries were singing their hypnotic song, making all of the other Shopkins love trash. Later, Apple Blossom had a plan. She writes in her massage to Rainbow Kate in the Shoppie World, telling her about the new students that had a weird personality. Later, Rainbow Kate reveals that the new students are actually the Grosselings, meaning they are the sirens. She has a book about creatures in Greek mythology. According to the Greek legend of the sirens, they are dangerous creatures in Greek creature history, and used their hypnotic songs to hypnotize Shopkins and make them love trash. The more trash the hypnotized Shopkins will love, the stronger their power will get. However, the Greek god of the sky, Zeus, can defeat the sirens by banishing them to another universe, and he would think that their power will disappear. So Rainbow Kate uses the magic well, jumped into it, and into the Shopkins World. Rainbow Kate was in the agreement of helping Wipe Over and the Shopkins defeat in the band battle with their stronger music. When the concert battle started, the Grosselings were on their stage while Wipe Over and the Shopkins were on their stage. The Grosselings are the first to sing, and then the Shopkins. The Grosselings' eyes later glowed green, and three sirens came out of the gems of their crowns. The Shopkins, Rainbow Kate and Wipe Over finally defeated the Grosselings and their sirens, and Rainbow Kate went back to the Shoppie World. Characters Shopkins * Apple Blossom * Kooky Cookie * Cheeky Chocolate * Lippy Lips * Toasty Pop * Buncho Bananas * Creamy Cookie Cupcake * Strawberry Kiss * Nina Noodles (cameo) * Daniella Dress (cameo) * Sparky and Flicker (cameo) * Lotta Balloons (Cameo) * Other cameo Shopkins Grossery Gang * Pizzaface/Putrid Pizza * Fingers/Sewer Glove * Sparkles/Sticky Soda * Wipe Over (Clean Team member) Shoppies * Rainbow Kate * Sara Sushi * Popette * Peppa-Mint * Jessicake * Donatina * Bubbleisha Screenshots Add pictures and movie poster here. Category:Movies Category:Shopkins movie series